Her Name Was Clare
by melodramatic cliches
Summary: Eli Goldsworthy didn't expect so much to happen in one day. Including meeting a girl named, Clare. But he never learns her name until after tragedy strikes.


**Hey guys! I had this idea in my head for a one shot fanfiction on Eli/Clare, duh. Anyway, I hope you guys like this! (:**

* * *

><p>Whispers.<p>

Shock.

Surprise.

Those were the facial expressions I was seeing while walking the halls of Degrassi on Tuesday afternoon.

"Did you hear about Clare.."

"Oh my god, can you believe, Clare.."

"Clare did that? Oh my God!"

Clare. Clare. Clare.

That one name was annoying the shit out of me.

Whoever this "Clare" girl was, she must be very important to be the center of gossip all around.

But this was becoming too fucking annoying.

…

I approached my locker, taking a while to open it up, it being an old locker and all, once I finally pulled it open, I heard a loud "ow" from beside me.

I shut the locker and looked to my right to see a girl with curly reddish brown hair, rubbing her forehead.

"Jeez. You could have watched what you were doing, God!" The girl yelped, still rubbing her forehead.

I tried my best to keep my laughter in.

"Well you shouldn't have been right next to my locker door. These things are dangerous." I warned in a teasing tone.

The girl huffed and pulled her hand down, revealing her face.

Now I didn't know this girl was cute.

Very cute.

She had a small round porcelain face, just a bit of makeup on her face, not that she needed any.

She was _beautiful._

Not to mention her eyes, God, I hadn't seen eyes that pretty since Julia.

I ignored the lump in my throat from mentioning Julia's name, when I heard this girl start to talk.

"Take a picture, it'll last you longer." The girl spat.

I scoffed.

"Well aren't you a feisty one, eh?" I asked, looking down at her in pure disgust.

The girl rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Just watch what you do with that locker of yours. I don't wanna be permantly without an eye." The girl said before spinning on her heel and walking off.

…

I managed to squeeze through the classroom door and out into the hall once the lunch bell rung.

I dashed quickly down the hall, when I bumped into someone.

"You again?" The girl said in surprised.

I smirked.

"I should be saying the same thing. Stalking me now?" I teased.

The girl scoffed.

"As if, I'd stalk someone like _you_." The girl spat.

I placed a hand over my heart.

"Ouch. Really. Ouch. My heart is hurt by your words." I said in fake despair.

I felt the girl punch my arm and I flinched, grabbing my arm in pain.

"OW! Seriously? Was that necessary!" I screeched.

The girl smiled at me teasingly.

"We're even now. You hurt me, I hurt you. Everything is good now." The girl said.

I looked at her astonished.

"No! No it isn't! You punched me! What girl punches a guy?" I exclaimed.

The girl giggled, at that moment, I never heard her laugh.

It was cute.

"This girl punches guys. Don't mess with me. I'll mess you up." The girl warned, putting her fists in front of her face as if she was going to punch me.

I flinched again.

"Yeah. I'll remember that- What's your name?" I asked looking at her.

Before she could tell me a huge group of cheerleaders came running down the hall,

"GO DEGRASSI! SPIRIT WEEK! DEGRASSI! DEGRASSI!" They all shouted in their high pitched voice.

As I watched them sprint down the hall, I looked back to see if the girl was before me, but she wasn't.

She left.

…

I walked home today.

Morty was broken and there was no way I was able to fix him this morning, I was running on two hours of sleep.

Insomnia sucks.

As I took a shortcut through some neighborhoods, I saw flashing lights, police cars, firetrucks and ambulances.

Accident no doubt.

I walked quickly down the street, but couldn't help but stare at the accident.

Two cars, one truck, and one van had collided into each other, head first.

It looked like the van had more damage than the truck.

Whoever owned that van was gonna need someone to fix their car or they're screwed.

If anyone was alive.

I walked slower and found myself standing with a large group of people who were also looking onto the accident.

I watched as they pulled a bloody girl from the van, she looked dead, she probably was.

They placed the girl on a gurney and put a white sheet over her bloody, basically she was dead.

But I saw a tuff of reddish brown curl come from the front of the gurney, reminding me of the girl I met at school today.

I tapped the nearest person towards me on the shoulder,

A guy who short blondish/brownish hair and brown eyes looked at me.

"Yeah?" The guy asked.

"Who is that girl?" I asked, nodding towards the bloody gurney.

The guy sighed.

"That's Clare Edwards. She was one of my classmates at Degrassi. She use to be my childhood playmate.. Such a shame that she's dead." The guy murmured looking at the gurney.

"I'm Jake by the way." The guy said, out stretching his hand, I nodded and shook his head.

"I'm Eli. Nice to meet you, Jake." I said, looking back out into the accident.

"Did you know her? Clare I mean." Jake asked. I sighed.

"Nope.. I didn't know her, Jake. Sorry for the loss, man." I apologized. He shook his head.

"Nah. No need to apologize. I just hope she gets the right recognition at school, there was some dirty rumors spread about her around the school today, saying she's a slut and all that. But she wasn't. She was perfect." Jake said in mere awe, obviously he lusted over Clare.

"Do you go to Degrassi?" Jake asked, looking back at me. I nodded.

"Yeah." I said. Jake smiled a bit.

"Maybe we'll see more of each other, eh?" Jake asked. I nodded.

"Sounds good, man. See you." I said before walking off.

Walking off fast.

But as I looked back at the accident, I sighed and whispered.

"So your name was, Clare."


End file.
